


It's Three In the Morning

by sleepypercy



Series: Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High? [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Booty Calls, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypercy/pseuds/sleepypercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared knows what this is - he knows what it means when Jensen calls him at three am, high and horny. He knows it's a booty call, and that in the morning Jensen will kick him out and pretend nothing ever happened.</p><p>Of course, Jared goes anyway. He can't say no to Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Three In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I was looking all over for this and just realized today I never posted to AO3. Uh, enjoy. I'm about halfway through a sequel, as well.

Jared shouldn’t be here. Shouldn’t be standing in front of Jensen’s apartment door at three am, jittery from having rushed over the moment he put down the phone, eager as a new-born puppy and just as naive.

He thinks about leaving - but that’s just a lie he tells himself. He wouldn’t. He never has. Jensen had called him, voice husky and laced with smoke and dirty promises, and Jared’s never been able to turn him down. Even when he knows how this story ends, knows there’s no fairytale happy ending through that door. But here he is anyway, standing outside Jensen’s apartment, pretending like this doesn’t mean anything.

Before Jared can even knock, the door opens, like Jensen’s expecting him. Which he is. Jared can’t remember if he’d said ‘yes’ or if Jensen had hung up the phone before he’d even given an answer. Either way, he’s here.

There’s a hazy, satisfied smile on Jensen’s mouth that turns wet when he licks his lips and slides himself against Jared’s body. Warm chest pressing against Jared’s, hands suddenly everywhere.

“Good boy,” Jensen breathes out between kisses to Jared’s collarbone, tongue teasing between his lips. His hands grope down, squeezing Jared’s half-hard crotch, and Jared can feel the smile on Jensen’s mouth. “And you brought that huge dick with you,” Jensen says smugly against Jared’s neck. “Been thinking about it all night. How good it feels fucking my ass, pounding so fucking deep I can taste it. You wanna fuck me, Jared? ‘Cause I sure as hell wanna get fucked.”

A strangled sound comes from somewhere down Jared’s throat, and he tries to push Jensen towards the inside the apartment. But Jensen chuckles and stands his ground. Slips a hand down Jared’s pants and lets his fingers trace the head of Jared’s wet cock.

“I think I wanna get fucked against the doorway, Jared,” Jensen teases, teeth scraping the edge of Jared’s earlobe. “We could wake the whole hallway. I bet you could make me scream loud enough to wake Jeff from upstairs, make him come running down to see me speared on that monster cock of yours. Taking it so well. Bet he’d be so jealous.”

A hot flush crawls up Jared’s neck from the thought, even as his brain reminds him how thoroughly pissed off and embarrassed Jensen would be about that when he sobered up. “Shut up!” Jared hisses, shoving hard enough to push Jensen inside. The sweet smell of weed envelopes Jared as soon as he shuts the door, and he shakes his head. “Just shut up.”

“Wanna make me?” Jensen asks, looking up at Jared through his eyelashes, knowing exactly what he’s doing and not the least bit shy. He parts his mouth, an audibly wet sound, as he falls to his knees and starts unclasping Jared’s belt.

Luckily, Jared’s back is against the wall because he can feel his knees just about to give out when Jensen slips Jared’s thick cock down his throat. He stares up at Jared with those bright green eyes of his, lids half-closed in contentment as he continues slurping on Jared’s cock like it’s the greatest thing he’s ever tasted. Like he’d be happy doing this every day for the rest of his life. It’s times like this that Jared has to swallow back things he’d regret saying later. Like how he wants more than this, wants to be able to do this sober, wants to wake up next to Jensen every morning, put a ring on his finger, belong to him every day for the rest of his life.

But Jensen’s made it clear that he doesn’t want any of that. Has reminded Jared of it several times, in fact. So Jared just reaches down to trace the edge of Jensen’s puffy lips with his finger, groaning when Jensen does some rolling thing with his tongue before pulling off, letting his fist continue pumping Jared’s spit-wet cock while Jensen bathes Jared’s balls with his tongue. Sucks each one into his mouth and moans into the sensitive skin.

It’s not long before Jensen rises his to feet and crushes his mouth against Jared’s, his lips sticky with precome as he forces a hot tongue inside. Jared can feel Jensen’s cock pressing into his stomach, wet and bare as Jensen had stepped out of his jeans as soon as he’d stood up. He keeps grinding himself against Jared, murmuring between his teeth that he wants Jared to push him against the wall and make him take it.

“Come on, baby, want you to pin me down and make me scream,” Jensen begs, “Shove my face against the wall, fuck me hard. Want it, Jared.”

Grabbing Jensen’s arms, Jared flips them around and shoves Jensen’s cheek into the wall, hard enough that Jensen moans happily and shoves his ass back into Jared’s crotch. Needing more skin, Jared pulls his shirt off and hooks the back of Jensen’s shirt over his head so he can wrap his arms around Jensen’s belly while his cock presses inside that hot space inside Jensen made just for him.

It’s fast and dirty and so good, Jared pumping inside as hard as he can while Jensen plants his hands against the wall and demands that Jared go harder. Eventually, Jared’s fingers grip bruises into Jensen’s hips as he comes hard and fast, dizzy with the intensity of it. Jensen’s spared one hand to grip his cock, spurting out just after Jared and painting the wall with white stripes. Falling forward, Jared traps Jensen against the wall as they suck in deep breaths.

They get in two more rounds that night, once with Jared fucking Jensen over the side of the couch and the last time with Jensen riding Jared deep into the mattress, fingernails digging into Jared’s chest while Jensen chases one last hard orgasm.

Fucked into exhaustion, Jensen doesn’t say a word when Jared wraps himself behind Jensen as they fall asleep. And again, Jared should know better than to do this. But he falls asleep anyway, breathing in the salty scent behind Jensen’s neck and telling his common sense to shut the fuck up.

*&*

He wakes up to an empty bed. The sound of his text alert goes off again, bright chirps that make Jared grope out until he finds the device and blearily reads the message. Swallows back the bile that threatens to come up at the calendar reminder from that Jared’s engagement party starts at noon.

Jared wonders if this could possibly be the last time Jensen calls him when he’s high. Or the last time Jared answers. He somehow doubts it.


End file.
